Nickel
|episode = BFDI: Reveal Novum BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 3rd (to join) BFB: TBA |allies = *Bomby *Balloony *Cloudy *Firey *Gelatin *Yellow Face *Book *Leafy *Coiny *Pin *Rocky *Woody *David *Puffball (possibly) |enemies = *Flower *Teardrop *Match *Pencil *Coiny *Roboty *Dora *Fanny *Four |color = Silver |voice = Adam Katz |recc = BlockyCuzco, englishcreamcakes, SammyShinx |first = BFDI: Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |last = This Episode Is About Basketball|deaths = 4|nicknames = *The New Coiny (himself) *Nickle (In Inanimate Insanity)}} Nickel (previously known as Quarter)' '''is a male contestant on ''BFDIA character who could have joined the game in The Reveal. He was recommended by 4 users, 2 other accounts of Adam Katz, the creator of Inanimate Insanity, where Nickel is a contestant. He placed 3rd in voting with 43 votes and losing to Bomby and David. In BFDIA, he received the 2nd most votes to join, with 892 (losing to Rocky). Nickel is also called Dime (recommended by englishcreamcakes) and Quarter (recommended by BlockyCuzco/SammyShinx). In BFDIA, he was placed on Team No-Name and W.O.A.H. Bunch. In Battle for BFDI, Nickel was chosen on team BEEP. Personality Over the series, Nickel has had various changes made to his character. In BFDI, Nickel (had other names at the time, along with a set of arms), had one goal: to become the new Coiny of the cast. He could be considered arrogant, as he "knew he was going to win". In BFDIA, Nickel is generally a pessimist, as stated by Pin. He casually states sarcastic remarks from time to time like his Inanimate Insanity counterpart. Despite this, he competes in challenges in BFDIA. In BFB, Nickel seems to be far more spastic than in previous seasons, sometimes spouting nonsense, such as "HOLY ROLY POLY CRAWLING IN GUACAMOLE!!!" And "OOBLY GOOBLY WEEZER BEEZERS!!!". This new trait might have been added, along with a new asset, to differentiate Nickel from his Inanimate Insanity counterpart. He also cannot easily tell when someone's being sarcastic. Appearance Nickel appears to be a nickel. His main body is silver, and his shading is slate. BFDI * Nickel has arms. BFDI 12 * Nickel's legs/head is/are smaller/bigger. Others * Nickel's legs are now average sized. Changes BFDI 12 / BFDI 14 *Nickel is named "Quarter." *Quarter has rugged shades. BFDI 18 *Quarter is renamed to "Nickel." *Nickel has arms. BFDIA 1 *Nickel loses his arms. *When Nickel tells Pin to switch, he has a smoother shade. *During the contest, he regains his rugged shade. BFDIA 2 *When Nickel is digging, he has a smoother shade. BFDIA 3 *Nickel regains his rugged shade. BFDIA 4 *Nickel regains his smooth shade. BFB 1 *Nickel now has a shade on his top and bottom. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In his joining audition in Reveal Novum, he said, with an uncharacteristically deeper voice, that he is the "New Coiny" and held a sign saying "To do list: Replace Coiny". In this episode, he had arms. He also appears as one of the recommended character running around after being light on fire by Firey. In A Leg Up in the Race, He was named Quarter and is recommended by BlockyCuzco. In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, he held a sign that said: "To do list: Kick Blocky Cuzco's Nickel!!" Battle for Dream Island Again In the beginning of Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Nickel was confirmed to join BFDIA, getting 892 votes, the second most votes out of all the contestants, only exceeded by Rocky (with 1,008 votes). Nickel originally went with the new contestants, but shortly afterward switched to the team with season 1 competitors. He also told Pin to switch teams, and she did end up switching. Nickel didn't do too much in Get Digging. When Match asked if her bowl was big enough for the contest, Nickel replied, "Nowhere near, but mine is!" But his bowl was still too small, and an even bigger bowl, designed by Golf Ball, was used instead. Later, Nickel dug underground after Fries demanded him to find the ingredients underground. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Nickel's team lost the last episode, so they all walked to Cake at Stake. After seeing the multiple Coinies, Pins and Teardrops, Nickel asked "Where are these guys coming from? This is getting out of control!" Nickel didn't receive the prize, however, he was not eliminated either, as he got the 10th slice of cake. After a fellow competitor Dora was eliminated, they entered the challenge in which they had to destroy the most bugs. Nickel came up with an idea to use Bomby to kill the bugs. Gelatin and Firey agreed and went with Nickel's plan. Firey then ignited Bomby, Bomby exploded, and they won the challenge. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Nickel was first seen when Puffball Speaker Box asks him to get Gelatin, Book, Tennis Ball and Firey off of the Eiffel Tower. He declares it to be too long and far away up, so Pin gets them off the tower instead. Nickel tells Pin to stop shaking the tower because all four of them already fell off the tower, and Pin was shaking it for no reason. Nickel later asks Gelatin if he has more anti-poison, which Gelatin answers by telling him that he only has enough anti-poison to revive one person. Nickel tells him that Teardrop should be revived since she has to spin the prize wheel, then Gelatin gives him the syringe with anti-poison and he uses it on Teardrop, who later eats him. Later in the episode, Nickel is revived with the brand new recovery center, thanks to Gelatin. Once Nickel is revived he revives Yellow Face. During the episode Nickel participates in Golf Ball's plan. He says a few minor things throughout the episode, but in the end, they lose, and Nickel was put up for elimination with everyone on . In Get in the Van, Nickel's team faces Cake at Stake once again. When Firey Speaker Box tells Team No-Name that the cake is Donut's corpse chopped in pieces for everyone, Nickel comments on how it is "kind of gross." The Speaker Box says that Donut was recovered, but Nickel informs Speaker that he meant the cake was gross, not the fact that Donut was dead. Speaker Box scolds Nickel for being unthankful. Nickel, however, was safe from elimination, only getting 145 dislikes, which is the 3rd least of everybody. He received a piece of Donut's corpse. Once the elimination was over, Pin pressures Nickel to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, but Nickel says "But Coiny is on your team." Coiny then tells Pin if Nickel and he get close together, "bad things happen." However, in The Long-lost Yoyle City, Pin ignores Coiny and pushes Nickel into Coiny. The scene between them starts to morph, and the characters around them become extremely distorted in appearance, and money begins to rain from the sky. Nickel was then on . During the race to Yoyle Mountain, Nickel doesn't do much other than talking to his team members. Votes Total elimination votes: 2122 Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. #Zeeky Boogy Doog: ##Is eaten by Teardrop. ##Is killed in Bomby's explosion. Trivia *In season 1, he had arms and in season 2, he does not. This is a reference to Inanimate Insanity, in which Nickel is armless. However, this may have been caused by the recommended characters Dime and Quarter that had arms. **Coincidentally, he was changed to be less like his II counterpart, but his personality was changed instead of his limbs changing. *Nickel's favorite screen, as shown on Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, is a smiley face. *Nickel is one of the that competed in BFDIA in BFB to not be voiced by Cary or Michael Huang. The other being Gelatin (voiced by Graham Taylor), Dora (Animal Crossing Peppe Voices her), Needle, Ice Cube (Voiced By Kenzie Byrant), and Bomby (Voiced By Satomi Hinatsu.) *He is (Debatable) the first contestant to be killed by Teardrop. *Nickel hasn't killed anyone yet, but it was his idea to kill Needle in No More Snow!. *As seen in The Long-lost Yoyle City, when he and Coiny are near each other, a hole is formed and various coins and dollar bills exploded out of the hole. *Nickel got into season two with the second highest number of votes: 892. The only competitor to beat him was Rocky, with 1,008 votes. *Nickel is the first BFDIA contestant to say what some people call "the real OMG" (Oh my god). *Nickel was the first armless contestant to switch to W.O.A.H Bunch, as the second to do so was Spongy. **This excludes Pin, as she originally had arms when she first switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch. *Nickel makes several references to BFDI: **Using his catchphrase "Well! I just know I'm going to win!" from Reveal Novum. *In Welcome Back, he said that Pin lost her color just like him. This could mean that he used to be a coin and then lost his color to make him look like a nickel. *Nickel has a different, much deeper voice in The Reveal. *Unlike his Inanimate Insanity counterpart, Nickel is unaware of when sarcasm is being used. This is shown in Fortunate Ben. *In Getting Teardrop to Talk his body appearance changes, looking more realistic. **This was possibly done to make Nickel from Inanimate Insanity look different to avoid confusion. *Nickel's face changed in Getting Teardrop to Talk when the 8 teams were being shown. *He is the First character to have a line not spoken by the Huang Twins. (Is voiced by Adam Katz) Category:Males Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Adam Katz Category:Characters Category:Armless Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep Category:Nickel